hexerfandomcom-20200215-history
Auftrag: Teufel beim Brunnen
20 (Kann abgelehnt werden) Amethyst (Falls Gold abgelehnt wurde) |Gegner = Teufel beim Brunnen}} Auftrag: Teufel beim Brunnen ist ein Hexer-Auftrag, der wähend des Prologs von The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt in Weißgarten absolviert werden kann. Überblick Die Quest kann entweder durch einen Aushang am Schwarzen Brett in Weißgarten, oder durch ein direktes Gespräch mit Odolan aus Weißgarten begonnen werden. Im Gespräch erklärt Odolan, dass seine Tochter erkrankt ist und frisches Wasser braucht, dass das Flusswasser jedoch durch die vielen Leichen, die darin schwimmen, nicht trinkbar ist. Die einzige Alternative ist der Brunnen aus dem seit Jahrzehnten verlassenen Dorf Hüttel, doch dieser wird von einem Geist heimgesucht. Odolan bittet Geralt, den Geist zu bezwingen, damit er seiner Tochter helfen kann. Am Dorf angekommen erkennt Geralt, dass es sich bei dem Geist um eine Mittagserscheinung handelt, die an das Dorf gebunden ist. Eine Untersuchung des verlassenen Dorfs lässt Geralt erkennen, dass es sich bei der Erscheinung um den ruhelosen Geist von Claer handelt. Um diese beruhigen zu können, muss Geralt in den Brunnen hinabspringen und dort das Armband Claers bergen, welches er zusammen mit der Leiche verbrennt. Daraufhin erscheint die Erscheinung, die Geralt im Kampf bezwingen und so vollständig bannen kann. Zurück bei Odolan kann Geralt sich seine Belohnung abholen und die Quest beenden. Ablauf Frag Odolan nach dem Auftrag. Such den Geist, der im Brunnen spukt. Lies den Eintrag über Mittagserscheinungen im Bestiarium. Finde heraus, was die Mittagserscheinung an das zerstörte Dorf bindet. Das Dorf untersuchen: :: Lies das Tagebuch im verfallenen Haus. :: Folge den Schleifspuren mithilfe deiner Hexersinne. Setze deine Hexersinne ein, um den Brunnen zu untersuchen. Finde einen Weg aus der Höhle. Verlasse die Höhle. Hol die Leiche aus dem Brunnen. Bereite dich auf den Kampf gegen die Mittagserscheinung vor und entfache beim Brunnen ein Feuer. Entwache ein Feuer, um die Knochen und das Armband der Mittagserscheinung zu zerstören. Besiege die Mittagserscheinung. Nimm eine Trophäe von der Mittagserscheinung. Kehre zu Odolan zurück, um deine Belohnung zu holen. Verlauf im Glossar In Weißgarten fand Geralt den Aushang eines gewissen Odolan, der im Dorf wohnte und einen Profi suchte, um ein Monster bei einem Brunnen zu vertreiben. Dies war klassische Hexerarbeit, und so beschloss Geralt, mit dem Mann zu reden. Böse Wesen spuken normalerweise in den Ruinen von Burgen, Festungen oder wenigstens Türmen. Die Erscheinung von Weißgarten hatte jedoch einen viel profaneren Ort gewählt - einen Brunnen. Ein Bauer aus Weißgarten namens Odolan suchte jemanden, der das Phantom vertreiben würde, und Geralt übernahm den Auftrag. Es stellte sich heraus, dass der Spuk im Brunnen eine Mittagserscheinung war - der Geist einer jungen Frau, die ein plötzlicher und grausamer Tod ereilt hatte. Der Hexer fand ihre Leiche am Seil für den Brunneneimer hängend, außerdem stieß er auf ein Armband, das wohl ihres gewesen war. Er zerstörte das Objekt, durchbrach damit die Bindung ihres Geists an diesen Ort und vertrieb ihn endgültig. Sonstiges * Zu Beginn der Quest wird die Mittagserscheinung nicht von sich aus angreifen, es sei denn Geralt attackiert oder kommt ihr zur nahe. en:Contract: Devil by the Well pl:Licho przy studni ru:Заказ: Лихо у колодца ar:الاتفاق: شيطان يجاور البئر Kategorie:The Witcher 3 Hexeraufträge